Masquerade Score
by LUVdan934
Summary: Hello! This is my first Merthur fanfiction and I hope to get positive feedback on it. I got he inspiration from Phantom of the Opera's song... Masquerade. Just a note: Arthur knows Merlin's secret already and Uther is still in rule of Camelot. I did "publish" this story earlier in the year, but this is hopefully the actual story. Enjoy!


It was a dark night in Camelot and the castle was abuzz with activity in the main throne room. A masquerade ball was being held that night, explaining the minimal staff scattered throughout the castle. Everyone was joining in the festivities, especially a certain lovable warlock.

Merlin was busy in his bedchambers, trying to piece together his costume for the night. He was eagerly waiting to see Prince Arthur at the celebration, not only because they were to dance all evening, but also because the Prince's costume was purposely kept away from him. That, of course, only fueled Merlin's curiosity more.

_Earlier that day... _

Merlin slipped through Arthur's chamber door as silently as he could. He saw Arthur was already out of bed and around the corner at his wardrobe. At the slight creak Merlin accidentally made at the door, the Prince slammed the cupboard door shut and spun wildly around.

"What are you doing, Merlin? You're usually not this quiet. And haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He asked abruptly, quickly leaning against the cabinet door nonchalantly.

Merlin froze in his stooped position. "I was only just... going to wake you up." he then straightened up and put on a curious grin. "What are _you_ doing?"

Arthur noticed his current suspicious position and readjusted himself. "Nothing. I was just tidying up slightly," He lied. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle.

"You? Tidy up? You hardly know where everything is put in your own room. I always have to help you around."

Arthur slowly stepped towards Merlin, a smirk playing on his lips before brushing them lightly on Merlin's. The kiss was returned and they broke apart before Arthur slyly commented, "At least I know my way around a bed without your help."

Merlin blushed and Arthur sat at his table to start his breakfast. Then the warlock furrowed his brow at a thought he just uncovered.

"You're trying to distract me from something," He came to the conclusion.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin with an offended look on his face, but guilt was written in his eyes. "How dare you think such a thing! I would never hide anything from anyone, especially you!" Arthur exclaimed dramatically.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I look in your wardrobe," Merlin said, taking long strides by the end of his sentence. Arthur, however, was faster than him and clipped Merlin's ankle and tripped him before he could reach his target.

"Then you are up to something." Merlin groaned from the floor. Arthur helped him up in an act of apology.

"Yeah, obviously, Merlin," Arthur said fondly. "My costume for tonight is in there, since you're so curious. But I don't want you to see it yet. Think of it as a surprise."

Merlin looked down disappointed, but when Arthur pecked his cheek, he lightened up a bit.

"Who is this banquet for again?" Merlin asked, starting to make the future king's bed.

"Some Lord is coming in for a peace treaty or something. I've forgotten." Arthur replied. His head turned to see Merlin's eyes lingering on the wardrobe. Arthur sighed.

"I don't wish to tempt you, Merlin, so how about you muck out the stables today! That way you won't be so distracted." Arthur mused.

Merlin gave his partner a look of dread. "You're not serious, are you?"

Arthur nodded, moving to give his love a pat on the back. Merlin sighed heavily.

"As you wish, sire."

Several hours of painstaking labor and a thorough bath later and Merlin is in his chambers.

The warlock had lain out an elegant, navy cape accented with gold trim. He had spent his very rare days off gathering such material recently. Paired with the cape was rather tight fitting black trousers (for the prince of course) and a billowing shirt that complimented his lightly built frame. He stared at himself momentarily before slipping his matching navy mask on his face.

Merlin bounced with excitement down his steps and saw Gaius reading contently at the dining table. "Aren't you coming to the party?" Merlin asked, lifting his mask when he spoke.

Gaius looked up from his reading to see his frivolously dressed ward. "No, I decided not. I guess I've become too old," He said contently.

"Nonsense," Merlin defended with a smile. "I insist you come," He urged.

"No, no Merlin. Go have your fun. I'll be fine here." Gaius refused humbly.

Seeing there might not be persuading him, Merlin faltered slightly. "Alright. If you're sure." He said. His tone was unsure, but he was shuffling towards the exit.

After Gaius waved him away again, Merlin eagerly headed towards the party to find Arthur.

The main hall was filled with rich music, and the floor was flooded with men and women alike dressed in many different assortments of masquerade costumes. Merlin slipped his mask on again and dove into the crowd.

On the other side of the room, Arthur stood, scanning the room for his date while also keeping a close eye on his father. Uther was occupying himself with his second goblet of wine since only a small percentage of the guests there actually wanted to dance with their king. He also kept a divided attention to their guests for the night.

When Arthur finally caught a glimpse at Merlin, his breath hitched. Seeing his partner looking so well, he felt slightly self conscience of himself. But that thought melted away once Arthur approached Merlin and the music turned upbeat. The two started dancing.

"And who might you be? Judging by your richly attire and crown, you highly resemble the royal prat." Merlin lightly joked.

"And if you're not his idiot manservant, I have the wrong dancing partner." Arthur jabbed back.

Merlin smiled and laughed. "You look very nice, Arthur." He complimented. Which he did, with a strapping formal jacket which was colored a deep crimson and silver clasps. On his head, amidst his blonde hair, was an equal shade of silver. He looked nothing short of his royalty title.

"As do you, darling" Arthur replied. "Was it worth the wait?"he whispered, pulling Merlin in closer.

"Hmm, barely." Merlin hummed. Arthur bowed his head and kissed the warlock's neck. The prince smirked at the feel of his manservant tensing up. "Are you sure we're allowed to do that?" he asked, slightly worried.

Arthur looked at him with a confident smile. "This _is_ a party, Merlin. People drink too much. Though, I've made extra sure to give my father a nudge in the right direction," Arthur spun Merlin around so he could note Uther downing another glass of wine, that would be his fifth.

"Well, shouldn't you be going around courting a high priestess or something?" Merlin asked.

"What, so you can go off and do the same? I didn't know you wanted to be rid of me so badly." Arthur pouted.

Merlin just smiled at him. "I would like to lead sometime tonight. We could take turns, you know."

Arthur shook his head with fake pity. "Sorry Merlin. Since I'm higher rank than you, I always lead."

"That's not fair. I'm a warlock and so I'm higher rank than _you_. It's just that nobody knows it." Merlin murmured so only Arthur could hear him.

"And there's a reason for that, of course. I'd hate for those beautiful eyes of yours to get separated from your body. They're your best feature, aside from other things." A playful smirk rose from under the prince's mask.

Merlin blushed slightly and was thankful of the mask he was wearing to conceal it. "That may be the most heartfelt compliment you've ever told me."

"What about the time I told you I loved you?" Arthur asked.

"I knew it was coming." Merlin teased.

The future king gave an offended look at the warlock that quickly evolved into a smile. Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him as they spun on the floor. "Just shut up and let us enjoy the night, okay?"

Merlin just nodded and stayed quiet as the two of them danced for hours. Gwen stepped in for a while, Arthur first, then a wild dance around with Merlin. The warlock and his Prince enjoyed each other's company that night at the ball. At the king's final departure, at his 20 something drink, Arthur wanted to move Merlin to his bedchambers for the night.

Since the party had ended and a few people were left around the room (even the guest of honor left), Merlin didn't put up a fight at Arthur's antics. The Prince's breath was tinged with the sweetness of wine and Merlin was anxious to take all that in.

Arthur abandoned his mask while in the corridors, as did Merlin. They walked in sync, hands clasped together. Walking through the torch lit hallways, the two suddenly heard the familiar clicking of heels on the stone floors. Knowing Morgana, she would be one to reveal their relationship to the king. Arthur and Merlin released hands as the King's ward rounded the corner. Morgana stopped abruptly when she saw them.

"Arthur, Merlin. I'm sorry, you startled me." she said, smiling. "I would guess you are coming from the party."

"Hello Morgana, yes I was just adjourning to my chambers. I was surprised to not see you there." Arthur said.

"I wasn't feeling well for it." Morgana explained briefly.

They stood there awkwardly and Arthur nodded a goodnight to Morgana and lead Merlin away. Unknown to the two of them, Morgana started to follow them. She had her suspicions to find Arthur with Guinevere. What she was about to witness would surely be a surprise to her.

Arthur grasped Merlin's hand again and was pulling him along as he skipped to his room. Panting and giggling slightly, giddy at the thought of ravishing one another, the two slid into Arthur's bedchamber. Merlin took one last look in the empty corridor to see if the coast was clear, When no one came around, he finally closed the door.

"Do you think we have to lock the do-?" Merlin couldn't finish his sentence as he was spun around and was pushed up against the door by Arthur, who began snogging him. The Prince flattened himself against his manservant, using the door behind him as support. Kiss after kiss, Arthur slowly traveled down until he was sucking Merlin's neck. The receiver tilted his head back, inviting more from Arthur while his hands worked on getting both of their pesky shirts off.

The two parted, gasping for oxygen. Merlin finally tore away the top half of his outfit. He spent such a long time piecing the attire together earlier that evening, it seemed a shame to have it laying in a heap on the stone floor. The warlock barely glanced at it.

Arthur Pendragon grabbed hold of Merlin and hoisted him off the ground to over his shoulder. The prince laughed as he strolled over to the bed and dropped his manservant on the royal bed covers. Arthur held down the wrists of his lover and their lips crashed together again.

Silently at the door, Morgana turned the latch of the knob and slithered into the room. The closing of the door was thankfully masked by the rustling of covers. She smiled as she crossed the the room, ready to reveal Arthur's romance with Guinevere.

Meanwhile, Merlin freed his wrists from the Prince and crawled on top of him. Arthur wrapped his arms around the warlock's neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Merlin traveled from his master's lips, down his neck and down his bare chest. Before either of them could dispel their pants away, the curtains on the side of Arthur's bed was snatched open. Morgana was there, gripping the end of the hanging fabric in her hands.

"Merlin?!" She choked.

Merlin snapped upright at the curtain being pulled back and was now facing the King's ward. He was caught by Morgana, kneeling over Prince Arthur Pendragon, both of which were intimate. "Morgana." He exclaimed guiltily before stumbling backwards over the other edge of the bed.

Merlin now sprawling on the ground allowed Arthur to see the newcomer in the room. The Prince turned as pale as his manservant did.

Panicking, Morgana swiped the curtains back in place and ran for the exits. Her head was spinning at such a shock, he thought she might be sick. Arthur was following a clumsy pursuit behind her. The King's ward fumbled with the door, tore it open, and ran through the undisturbed corridor. Arthur stopped running after her when he got to his bedchamber door, realizing he didn't know what to do when he caught up to the fleeing Morgana.

Merlin had joined him at the door after untangling himself from the bed curtains. "Should we do something?" Merlin asked, clearly panicked and frazzled.

"I don't know. This hasn't happened before." Arthur then swung and gave Merlin's head a smack.

"Why didn't you lock the door like you're supposed to?" He asked angrily.

Merlin rubbed the top of his head. "That one's you fault. You interrupted me."

"Want me to show you what we can do with the door locked?" Arthur asked, unable to conceal his horniness.

"Yes sire." Merlin replied eagerly, ducking back into the room to continue where they left off.

The morning after, Morgana tried to tell Uther what she had witnessed. Given the King's aftershock of all the drinks he had the night before, he didn't believe her. When Merlin could get around to it, he finally erased Morgana's memory of that night. With a new life lesson, Merlin and Arthur were left hanky-pankying behind locked doors, looking forward for another masquerade date.


End file.
